Picnic, Strawberry cake and Yetis
by SilverRain0
Summary: Erza and Lucy go mountaineering. The idilic picnic gets interupted by a heavy downpour. How will they survive it and are there any yetis? This is a short story, there are no pairings. Rated T just to be safe.


**Author's notes: **Yep, I am lazy. I wrote this story few months ago with my roomate. We had to study but in the end we wrote a story. Now when my exams are finally over, I decided to publish it. Good for me XD

_I don't own Fairy Tail nor the characters._

* * *

It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining and the birds were singing. A young girl opened slowly her eyes. She got up, took a quick bath and dialed a number.

"Good morning, Lucy. I'll pick you up in 10 minutes, be ready!"

"Erza, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Do you know what time it is?!"

"It's 6 am."

"For God's sake, it's Saturday and you are calling me at 6 o'clock!"

"Today is a beautiful day. It would be a shame to spend it sleeping."

"Erza. You just woke me up because of that!"

"Yes, that was my intention. I've decided. We are going mountaineering."

"We are going what?!"

"Mountain climbing, duh."

"I know what that is! Are you nuts?!"

"Ok, we can also have a picnic. Hmm. I'll make some pancakes; you can get one strawberry cake from the bakery across your apartment. See you in half an hour then. Bye."

And with that the red one hung up. The other girl was still dumbfounded. What the hell did just happen? As she lied down on her bed, it struck her. Oh, fuck, Erza will be here in half an hour. The blonde jumped out of her bed and started preparing her things. She still gets shivers when she remembers what happened last time. It was better to do as Erza says if you love your life. After half an hour there was a loud knock on the door.

"Just a sec, I can't open right now. The cake is in my hands."

"It's ok, just be careful!" – Yelled Erza from the other side of the door. She could wait. It was the strawberry cake, we were talking about. After carefully placing it in a plastic container and putting it in her bag, Lucy was ready.

"Good morning, Erza. You are on time as always."

"Accuracy is important."

"Yeah, yeah. Where are we going?"

"We are taking train to Magnolia then we will walk to Mt. Hakobe. We need one hour to Magnolia; you can sleep at the train. The walk won't be easy besides you need some recreation; your muscles are going limp."

"Hey, my muscles are just fine!"

The two girls made their way to the train station; little did they know what was awaiting them on the mountain.

….

"Is there any snow?"

"I don't think so, it's June. Well, maybe at the top but we aren't going there. Lucy, have you noticed the birds?"

"What birds?"

"Exactly, there are no birds." – The red headed nodded.

"Erza, stop it. You are scaring me."

Suddenly Erza stopped. – "Ok, we will eat here. The clearing is great."

"Seriously Erza, you will give me a heart attack one day."

While the girls were eating, black clouds covered the sky. The wind started to blow and with a loud crash it started to rain.

"Lucy, we need to find a cave or something to hide!"

"Yeah, just run. I am behind you."

The strong wind and the heavy downpour made it difficult not only to run but also to see.

"Hey Erza, there is a cottage, let's go!"

Somehow the girls made their way to the cottage. It was a big wooden cottage with a sign _Fairy Tail_. Fairy Tail, never heard of that. It sounded familiar but Erza shrugged it off.

"Do you think someone lives here? Maybe a yeti?"

Erza shot her are-you-serious face and knocked on the door. After a moment the door opened leaving the girls shocked. No, there wasn't a yeti but a beautiful girl with snow white hair.

"Hello, please come in, girls. The storm is really bad. It must have caught you on the way."

First to recover was Erza. "Yes, we were having a picnic when it started to rain. Didn't have time to finish my cake."

"I am sure I can help you there." – The with haired girl smiled to the as she showed them the way inside. – "By the way, I am Mirajane but please call me Mira."

"I am Erza and this is Lucy."

After the first shock, Lucy came to her senses. – "Hey Mira, are here any yeti?"

"Haha, no. Here is something much worse." Mira said as she stopped in front one large door. "Girls, welcome to Fairy Tail!" - The doors opened and revealed a large bunch of people who welcomed them with a loud yell.

"Erza and Lucy were caught in the storm; they will be here until the wetter calms down. Please sit near the fireplace as I make you something to warm you up."

As soon as Mira left them, the girls were surrounded by the crowd. A lot of questions were thrown at them although they weren't left any space to answer it.

"Hey brats, leave the girls alone!" – A small man with gray hair and moustache was heard. – "They just came. I am Macarov and I am the owner of this place."

"But we call him Master." – A pink haired teen shouted. "You have pink hair!" – There was another shock for Lucy.

"It's not pink, it's salmon!"

"Haha, she called you Pinky!"

"You wanna go, Ice prick?"

"Bring it on, Flame head!"

"You just met Natsu and the other one who is stripping is Gray. Don't worry about them, they are always like that. Natsu is my big brother." – A small girl with blue hair said. – "Oh, I am Wendy, pleased to meet you."

"You are cute." – Lucy smiled to the blushing girl. – "I would never say that you two were related."

Wendy started to speak but was immediately interrupted. – "See that big guy over there with piercings who is just about to join the battle?" – Erza and Lucy found the said man. – "Yes?"

"That is her other brother. I am Levy and…"

"And she has a crush on Gajeel!"

"No, I don't Cana!" – The little blunette was just as red as Erza's hair.

Erza and Lucy smiled at the girls. Somehow they were getting along with the crowd as they knew each other for years. The whole afternoon passed so quickly and the girls didn't even notice that the rain stopped.

"Erza, Lucy the rain stopped, maybe you should go back before it gets dark." – Said Master as he approached the girls. – "I don't want that something happens to you."

"Yeah, we should go. Right Lucy?"

The blonde didn't even hear her friend. She was busy arguing with Natsu. – "For the hundredth time, my name is not Luigi. It's Lucy!" – Erza only smiled. It was obvious that her friend fell for the pink haired idiot but they had to go.

"Lucy, we need to go." – The blonde nodded and followed her.

"You are going? Why don't you stay here? They can stay, right Master?"

"Natsu, you know they can't. You have to let her go." – It hurt the Master to see his young ones sad but this was the right decision.

"Don't worry Natsu, we will come to visit you."

The teen nodded and flashed her a smile. –"Be sure to come. And don't forget us."

"No, we won't. See you guys!"

Even though the Fairy Tail's members had sad smiles on their faces, they kept waving and wishing good luck to the two girls they just met. – "Who knows, maybe we will see each other. Life is unpredictable." – Those were Master's last words before the girls disappeared in the distance.

…

"Hey, Erza, what do you think about them? They are really a loud bunch."

"Yeah, they are nice people. We should visit them sometime."

The blonde only smiled. That rain wasn't bad at all. It helped them to meet new friends. There was something around them that made her feel that she has a family. Suddenly there was noise in the nearby bush.

Lucy immediately jumped and hid herself behind Erza's back. - "Is it a yeti?"

"For God's sake, there aren't any yetis, Lucy!"

Something or someone was getting closer. – "Stay behind me Lucy. If it kills me before I kill it, run down the hill without turning back. Do you understand?"

"Excuse me miss, but I don't have the intention to kill you." – An unknown male voice spoke.

"Oh my God, yetis can speak!" – Lucy nearly fainted when the creature spoke again. – "I am not a yeti. I am a ranger."

"Oh, now I feel stupid."

"You must have been caught in the storm. Have you found a cave?"

"No, we were at the cottage. It was named Fairy Tail. They helped us a lot."

"Fairy Tail? There is no such cottage. Well, it was. Ten years ago Fairy Tail was the most famous cottage here in Magnolia. They were the loudest crowd I have ever seen but everyone loved it. But one winter, there was a large avalanche and it whipped it out from the face of Earth along with people who found themselves there at that time. We had problems with finding the dead bodies because the snow melted just in June. Such a sad story. Well, I am going now. Must see if there are any climbers left. Just go straight, you will soon come to the path which will lead you to the city." – And the ranger disappeared in the bush again.

The two girls exchanged looks.

"Erza, did you ..?"

"Yes…"

"How?"

"Don't know, Lucy, really don't know."

"Mira was right. They are worse than yetis."


End file.
